The Second Sage
by FireWolf2980
Summary: Naruto is trained by the Kyuubi, The Sage of Six Paths, and his best friend Colby to become the second sage of six paths and stop all wars but the Akatsuki are after him, so Naruto must train to defeat them and protect his friends and his girlfriend.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Fanfic. I am going to try my best at this story and if you can tell me anything to help me with this story please tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any other things I put in here, exept my character.**

"Hi"- human speaking

 _"Hi"_ \- human thoughts

 **"Hi"- bijuu/summon speaking**

 _ **"Hi"**_ **\- bijuu/summon thoughts**

 **"** **Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu"** **\- jutsu's name**

 **Prologue**

It was October 10th everyone in the konoha was peaceful, until a huge nine-tailed fox appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the village.

People started to run everywhere, people were screaming in terror and the kyuubi started to attack the civilians and destroying buildings.

The shinobi and kunoichi where trying to stop the kyuubi, "We need to wait for the fourth" said a random shinobi.

Then a giant toad appeared and on top of that toad was the fourth hokage, everyone cheered because that there leader is here to save them.

They saw a bright light and the kyuubi was gone and the fourth was dead, there was only a crying wiskered blond baby. The third hokage found the fourth dead and found the baby and picked him up and said, " Minato, Kushina I will try to help with everything in my power.

 **Well the prologue is done now on to chapter 1 and also like i said before please give me advice for this so i can change how I right.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Naruto/Hinata**

 **Colby(OC)/TenTen**

 **Sasuke/Sakura**

 **And maybe more**

 **This is FireWolf2980 saying goodby, for now**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to '** _ **The Second Sage'**_ **. I'm going to see if you want it change my OC's pairing, but for now lets get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any other things I put in here, exept my character.**

"Hi"- human speaking

 _"Hi"_ \- human thoughts

 **"Hi"- bijuu/summon speaking**

 _ **"Hi"**_ **\- bijuu/summon thoughts**

 **"** **Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu"** **\- jutsu's name**

 **Chapter: 1**

It was a dark night people in the village of konoha were celebrating the defeat of the kyuubi, except one 5 year old blond kid named naruto uzumaki who is being chased by some drunk villagers.

Naruto ran until he went down an allyway and found him self stuck in a dead end. Naruto tried to turn back, but the villagers traped him.

"Why, why are you doing this I didn't do anything to you" said naruto, but then a villager stabed him in the leg and said, "Yes you did, you killed our family's so now we will return the favor"

"No please don't" but before the villagers could end naruto's life a big thunder bolt struck and killed half of the horde.

An ANBU ninja with a wolf mask on appeared and said "Run before I kill you all" but a foolish villager tried to kill the ANBU ninja and the ANBU ninja killed the man.

Then the ANBU looked at the villagers saying "do you want to end up like him, no then get out of here" and the villagers ran for there lives with wet stains on there pants.

The ANBU ninja took off his mask and revealed that he was the same age as naruto. He went to the injured naruto and said "are you ok naruto."

"Well other than the knife in my leg im fine" replied naruto.

"whoops sorry I'll get that out of you and get you bandaged up" the mysterious kid said and took out the knife in his leg and wrapped naruto's leg with cloth.

"Thanks colby" said naruto

"No problem naruto" said the mysterious kid now named colby and helped naruto up and said "Hey naruto I'm gonna ask the third hokage if we can leave the village for 7 years and train you, is that okay with you?"

"Sure its probably better than the beatings" said naruto.

" _Thats what you think, than I'll make sure those 7 years have a lot of pain and torture_ " thought colby as he went to the hokage tower.

 **1 week later**

"So naruto you ready to go" said colby.

"Yep, so what are you gonna teach me?" said naruto confused.

"i'm gonna teach you kenjutsu and taijutsu" colby replied back.

"WHAT WHY TAIJUTSU CANT IT BE NINJUTSU" yelled naruto. Naruto was angry why for 7 years all he be learning is taijutsu and kenjutsu not ninjutsu his favorite.

"Because I belive that someone else will teach you that" said colby annoyed that naruto was being loud.

"Eh? I think your just crazy" said naruto confused.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME I SWARE I WILL... just lets go" said colby.

As both naruto and colby started to leave the village, the third hokage though " _naruto i hope you be stronger than your father when you get back_ "

 **Well now the first chapter is done I thought of having my OC be with a female haku and Tenten being with Neji. I don't know tell me who my OC should be with. Also hinata is still shy but not much and neji does teach her in secret and fakes hating her. So I will start and maybe finish and release the next chapter tomarrow. Bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to '** _ **The Second Sage**_ **'. If you can, can you guy's give me some reviews so i can find out if my OC can be with fem haku or any other girl. If you can that would be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any other things I put in here, exept my character.**

"Hi"- human speaking

 _"Hi"_ \- human thoughts

 **"Hi"- bijuu/summon speaking**

 _ **"Hi"**_ **\- bijuu/summon thoughts**

 **"** **Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu"** **\- jutsu's name**

 **Chapter: 2**

Naruto and colby walked down the path in the forest and colby was deciding were they should go first.

"I think we should go to Kumogakure to train there" said colby while looking at a map.

"Colby im getting tired can we call it a night" said naruto who was tired from walking

"Fine, but tomarrow I dont want to hear any complants you got that" said colby.

So naruto and colby setted up camp and went to sleep. Colby had a peaceful reast, but naruto's sleep was differant because as he woke up he found himself inside a sewer with shallow water around him.

But before naruto could even think he heard something in the distance. So naruto did what any 5 year old would do and followed the strange sound untill he found him self in frount of a huge cage and naruto looked inside of it and found something big so he poked it. The giant animal woke up and went into the light.

Naruto saw a giant fox with nine tails and orange fur. The giant fox looked at naruto and naruto looked at the fox and then...

"A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** H **H** H **H** H **H** H **H** H **H** H **H** H **H** H **H** H **H** H" both of them screamed in terror for 30 minutes until a voice behind them said " stop acting like 3 year olds for kami sake" and both naruto and kyuubi looked at the person who was speaking to them.

" **I'm sorry dad"** said the kyuubi.

"You better be because I was sleeping until you two were screaming your heads of so I got tired of it" said the man in the shadows.

"W-Who are y-you" naruto stuttered out looking like he had seen a ghost.

"I am the Sage of Six Paths and the giant fox behind you is my son the kyuubi" said the Sage of Six Paths.

Naruto looked behind him and said "y-you're the k-k-kyuubi" and naruto now looked like pissing his pants because the kyuubi was right in front of him.

" **Hi I'm the kyuubi, but my real name is kuruma and my dad's real name is hagoromo"** said kuruma.

"So why are you here you two" said naruto

"W **w** w **e** e **e** l **l** l **l"** said both of them

 **1 hour later**

"So your telling me that my parents were the fourth hokage and the Red Death and I'm also the jinchūriki of the kyuubi and I'm the second sage of six paths and I'm also getting trained by both of you, did i get all of that" said naruto.

"Y **e** p" said both of them

"So when do we start"

 **"** Tomarrow night and kyuubi will teach you genjutsu and how to control his own chakra and I will teach you ninjutsu and teach you the powers of the rinnegan" said hagoromo

"Sweet, now how do I get out of here" said naruto who was trying to find a way out.

" **Just try to relax and you will find you self in your tent** " said kyuubi.

"Thanks, I gess I will see you tomarrow night, bye" said naruto

Naruto woke up and found himself in front of a floating village "were am I" said naruto as he turned to colby.

"Welcome to Kumogakure" said colby (put in jurassic park theme)

"Wow this place is amazing" said naruto

 **Well chapter 2 is done and did you guys like the jurassic park part in th story. I might put more of those in different chapters. Then I guess I will see you later, bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided to have my OC be paired with Temari. Other than that the story will end were sasuke decides to leaves and then later on I will go on to shippuden, but I will do other storys and maybe a crossover before the shippuden story.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any other things I put in here, exept my character.**

"Hi"- human speaking

 _"Hi"_ \- human thoughts

 **"Hi"- bijuu/summon speaking**

 _ **"Hi"**_ **\- bijuu/summon thoughts**

 **"** **Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu"** **\- jutsu's name**

 **Chapter: 3**

"Well lets start training shall we" said colby.

 **7 Years Later**

" Finally were back after 7 years of training and once i become a genin I'm one step closer to become hokage" said naruto. (naruto's attire is his dragon blade attire)

" Just calm down naruto you got to remember that you have 3 more ranks to go and the exams are harder than the genin exams" said colby. (colby's attire is dante's from DMC 5)

As the two walk up to the gate colby turns to naruto and says " I bet I can get to the hokage tower faster and the one that loses has to pay the winner lunch"

" ok" said naruto as he was getting ready to run.

" 3,2 bye" said colby as he Body flickered to the hakage tower.

" bye, wait a minute get back here" said naruto who was running to the hokage tower.

 **1 Hour Later**

" You are a dick you know that" said naruto who was glaring at colby.

" I didnt say we could use jutsu's now did I" replied colby.

" I hate you so much" said naruto.

" I love you too and we're here" said colby.

Now as both of them walk though three ANBU ninja's we're pointing their swords at their necks

" Wow I've trained you three good, now can you put the swords down now or i will make you three do 900 push-ups instead of 600" said colby

" Sorry sensei" said all three of them as they lowered there swords and bowed to colby.

"Good and we're finally back hakage-sama and lets just say that naruto is most likely stronger than a low jonin, but when he is in his kyuubi form he is almost as strong as a

three kage's but the kyuubi form can only last for 30 minutes and when those 30 minutes are done his chakra gets just low enough to live but not to use any jutsu so he should use it if its a life or death situation" said colby.

" If he trains more with the kyuubi mode activated, can he be in the form longer" said the third hokage.

" The only way he can stay in that form longer if he gets his control higher" said colby ( just think of it like Dragon Ball Xenoverse's super saiyan mode).

" You trained him well then, good you can give me the full report tomarrow, but you two should go home and naruto your with hinata hyuga and sasuke uchiha and your sensei is kakashi hatake" said the third hokage.

" Ok and when is the chunin exams" said naruto.

" The chunin exams start in 6 months so you should get enough time to train more with colby, the kyuubi, and hagoromo" said the third.

"wait how did you know about them training me" said naruto who was confused how the third hokage knew about his training with them.

" Colby sended me letter about them so I knew then than now" said the third hokage (I'm gonna call him the third for now on).

" Ok, I'll see later old man" said naruto who jumped out a window and luckly landed on a pile of hay.

" I'll see you tomarrow to tell you the rest hokage-sama, bye" said who jump out the same window and landed on the same pile of hay that naruto landed on.

" Why can't you people use a perfectly good door right by them *sigh* well at least there is no more paperwork" said the third and then his secretary came in with a huge pile of paperwork and piled it on the third's desk.

" *slam* fuck *slam* you *slam* paperwork *slam*" said the third who was now slaming his head on his desk.

 **The Next Day**

"*Ring* *ring* *ring* *ri-* *slam* shit there goes another alarm clock, I'll just get a new one to day when i have the time" said naruto as he rolled out of bed, washed up, got dressed, ate breakfeast, and then went to the academy.

So as soon as he got the the academy a huge cloud dust passed right by him and thought to him self " _their most likely late for class or they are fangirls, I'm hoping it's the first one._ "

Naruto walked in side of the building and found the whole class staring at him and naruto sat by a girl who had indigo hair with white eyes with no pupil's.

" Hi I'm naruto uzumaki what's your name" said naruto nicely.

" M-my name i-is hinata hyuga, I h-haven't seen you in t-this class b-before" stuttered hinata ( hinata's attire is her part 1 jacket but with no sleaves and her clan symbol on the back of the jacket with blue baggy pants and black sandles).

" I've been training outside the village for 7 years" said naruto.

" R-really! I hope w-we are on the s-same team" said hinata.

" I hope so too" said naruto.

Then a ninja who had..( **wait why should i waste my time typing out how iruka looks like everyone who knows the anime should know how iruka looks like** ) well after that interuption iruka used his big head jutsu and made the whole class shut up

" Well now that everyone is done talking I'm going to annouce the teams" said iruka

Naruto fell asleep and woke up when he heard his name

" Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga, you three are now team 7 and your sensei is kakashi hatake, I would stay right there for 2 hours kakashi is usually late.

" No he ain't because he's right here" said colby who was pulling on kakashi's ear.

" Ow ow let go so I can tell them were we should meet up, bye colby" said kakashi who was rubbing his soar ear.

" Bye kakashi-sempai, bye naruto" said colby who left via body flicker.

" Well team 7 meet me tomarrow at training ground 7 for your final test, bye" said kakashi who body flickered to his house to read his Icha Icha.

" Well that was unexpected, well bye hinata-chan, bye duck hair" said naruto who teleported back to his and colby's apartment.

 **The next day**

3 out of 4 members of team 7 showed up on time and they were waiting for their sensei

" I bet kakashi-sensei is going to be here in 3..2...1... now" and just as naruto said kakashi body flickered infront of them.

" Now i have two bells, two of you get them and be on the team while the other goes back the the academy and you have until sunset and if none of you get a bell befor then you all go back to the academy got that, now we will be starting i go!" said kakashi.

 **Thats the end of chapter 3 now hinata is only shy to people she doesn't know and before start hating me to put my OC with temari and not shikimaru because shikimaru is going to be with ino. If you could give me some reviews so I know what you guys want me to do with the story like add a pairing, make each chapter longer or shorter.**

 **Now guys tell me if you want my OC be in the**

 **Uchiha Clan: He will have EMS because he will have a special sharigan**

 **Nara Clan: He will be smarter than all of the Nara's in the village**

 **or**

 **Senju Clan: Will now wood style and have super strength**

 **Please tell me in the week and if i get now reviews of this than I will choose.**

 **This is FireWolf2980 saying goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well colby is now a senju and also colby's chakra affinity is lightning, earth, water, and wood and so let the story begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any other things I put in here, exept my character.**

"Hi"- human speaking

 _"Hi"_ \- human thoughts

 **"Hi"- bijuu/summon speaking**

 _ **"Hi"**_ **\- bijuu/summon thoughts**

 **"** **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"** **\- jutsu's name**

 **Chapter 4**

As kakashi said that he and the 3 genin jumped backwards trying to hide from kakashi.

" hmm sasuke is in that tree" said kakashi who looks at the tree.

" Hinata is in the bushes" said kakashi who then looks at the bushes.

" And naruto is nowere!" said kakashi as his eye widens.

" I need to watch out for naruto because if he is that skilled at hiding his chakra so well that I can't find him then I be careful" said kakashi.

back with naruto who found sasuke and hinata and told them to follow him.

" Ok guys the real reason for this test is teamwork" said naruto.

" Are you sure" said sasuke.

" Positive, now this is what we do" said naruto who was now telling them the plan.

As they were done talking kakashi was waiting for one of them to attack him and then he head saw a huge fire ball going towards him.

So kakashi jumped onto a tree branch and threw kunai's at sasuke and he heard a thud and he found sasuke on the ground.

" Look's like your done sasuke" said kakashi.

" Damn it" said sasuke and as he said that kakashi heard a snap and looked up and a huge log was coming at him so he jumped on a tree and saw sasuke throw a smoke bomb and appeared by hinata.

" There sasuke two o'clock" said hinata.

" Right!" said sasuke as he was now going through hand signs and then said " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu** " and blew the fire ball at kakashi and kakashi saw this and he Body Flickered out of the way.

Sasuke and hinata looked at each other and said " we go him."

And just as they said that they heard a jingle right behind them and turned to see kakashi right behind them.

" You guys almost had me there" said kakashi as he eye smiled.

" Darn it we blew it" said sasuke.

" Now were is naru-" and kakashi didn't get to even finish his sentence as he blocked a kunai.

Then naruto appeared with a katana with red chakra steel and had electricity going around the katana and started to attack kakashi.

" Today sensei is they day we win" said naruto.

" So your strategy was hiding" said kakashi who was defending himself with a kunai.

" No it wasn't" said naruto and then naruto threw a explosive tag right by kakashi and kakashi jumped out of the way and looked at the ground and his eye widend as he saw alot of explosive tags on the ground.

Naruto put up a hand sign and said " There" and all of the exposive tags exploded, but kakashi Body Flickered on a tree branch.

Kakashi looked at the smoke and then out of the smoke dozens of kunais appeared, but kakashi blocked them.

But what kakashi didn't know is that one of those kunai's was a three pronged kunai and then naruto flashed right by kakashi and he started attacking him again and naruto punched kakashi off the branch.

" got you" said naruto, but then kakashi turned into smoke.

" Shadow Clone, now were's the real you" said naruto.

As naruto was looking for him kakashi was on a tree doing hand signs.

" all right its time to end this" said kakashi as he was preparing his chidori, but then he felt metal on his neck.

" Your right kakashi-sensei it is time to end this" said naruto.

But when kakashi turned around he didn't see naruto, but he saw his sensei minato.

Kakashi shook his head and then sasuke and hinata jumped onto the tree and kakashi said " well I guess that you three pass, but I must tell the three of you those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum you three got that, good now we will meet tomorrow morning, bye" and then kakashi **Body Flickered** to the hokage's office to tell him how they did.

" I guess I will see you two tomorrow morning, bye" said sasuke as he was going to train so he can battle his brother and try to get find out why he killed the whole clan.

" Bye sasuke, hey hinata do you want to get some ramen with me I'll pay for it" said naruto.

" S-sure, i'd love to" said hinata who was trying to stop stuttering in front of naruto.

" Ok its a date then, I'll pick you up later on then, bye" said naruto as he was walking away.

" A-a d-date, ahhhhhh!" said hinata who was now running home and trying to find a good dress to wear.

*knock* *knock* *kno-* " Who are you" said a hyuga who was glaring at naruto who was in a tux

" I'm here to pick up hinata for our date" said naruto.

" Now why would I let my daughter date you" said hiashi.

" I would never hurt her in any shape or form and love her until I die" said naruto who bowed to hiashi.

" So your not dating her for our money and fame" said hiashi.

" No, i'm here for hinata and to make her happy" said naruto.

" Alright, I'll call her down here now" said hiashi as he went to go get hinata, but hinata started walking down the steps.

hinata was wearing a lavander colored dress and had a cut on the side of the dress that was showing her leg.

" Wow hinata you look beautiful" said naruto who was blushing of how beautiful she was.

" Thank you naruto-kun and you look you look handsome" said hinata.

" Thanks hinata-hime, shall we go now" said naruto.

" You better bring her back by 10 o'clock or you not going to have children when im done with you" said haishi.

" Y-yes s-s-sir" said the now scared naruto.

" good, now bye" said haishi.

Now naruto and hinata are walking down the street and hinata noticed that they walked passed Ichirakus.

So hinata turned her head and said " why did we just pass Ichirakus, I thought that we're going to get ramen."

" I dont think It would be a good first date if we have ramen" said naruto.

" So then where are we eating now" said hinata.

" Just look to your left" said naruto.

" *gasp* you got us into the ' _Golden Leaf'_ , I thought that was the hardest place to get into" said hinata who was now in shock.

" Well when I was training I saved the owner and now I get a 75% discount on everything" said naruto.

Now both naruto and hinata enter the resturant they go to the check in.

" Table for two please" said naruto.

" I'm sorry but we don't serve demons" said the check in guy.

" Well I dont see a sign" said naruto.

Then the owner went right by them and said " Is there a problem?."

" Yes the demon won't leave" said the check in guy.

" Well then I know who is going to leave" said the owner.

" Yes the demon must leave" said the check in guy.

" Your right the demon should leave and guess what" said the owner.

" What?" said the check in guy.

" YOUR FIRRRRRRRRRRED" said the owner as he kick the ex-check in guy out the door.

" I'm sorry naruto-sama it won't happen again" said the owner.

" Its okay, people just don't know how to tell between the fox and its container" naruto wispered to the owner so hinata doesn't hear them.

" And about your seating, you seats are 7 steps forward and 2 steps to the right" said the owner.

" Thank you, come on hinata lets go" said naruto.

Then naruto and hinata start talking about their likes, dislikes, and dreams and after they were done eating naruto took hinata home.

" I guess I will see you tomorrow, bye hinata-hime" said naruto.

" bye naruto-kun" said hinata and then hinata walked up to the door and opened it just to find her little sister hanabi right infront of her and hanabi said " Was that your date, I bet he's weak just like you."

Then something hanabi would never expect she got punched in the face by her sister and hinata angerly went up the stairs and went to bed.

As naruto went to bed he found himself back in his mindscape and found kurama and hagoromo playing go fish.

 **" Hey naruto want us to deal you in"** said kurama.

" might as well because I got a story to tell you" said naruto.

 **Thats the end of chapter 4 and also guy on sunday the vote will end so remember the the 3 choices are for what clan is my OC going to be is the**

 **Uchiha Clan,**

 **Nara Clan,**

 **or**

 **the Senju Clan**

 **This is FireWolf2980 saying goodbye, for now.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone welcome back to The Second Sage. I know its been a long time, but I had a lot of things to do. So now let me stop talking and lets start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any other things I put in here, exept my character.**

"Hi"- human speaking

 _"Hi"_ \- human thoughts

 **"Hi"- bijuu/summon speaking**

 _ **"Hi"**_ **\- bijuu/summon thoughts**

 **"** **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"** **\- jutsu's name**

 **Chapter 5**

It was a beutiful day in Konoha, everything was peaceful. Until the villagers heard " SHIT I'M LATE!" and saw a blur pass them. Naruto was running as fast as he could " _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit ssssshhhhhhhiiiiiiiittttttt_."

 **Team Seven Training Ground**

" Where the hell is Naruto, I swear to Kami if he is not here in two minutes i'm burning his ass" said Sasuke who was pissed at Naruto who was really late, even Kakashi was here.

" Now now Sasuke he maybe slept over his alarm" said Kakashi who didn't even look up from his book. " Fine, but if he isn't here in 1 minute i'm still burning him" said Sasuke and just like that Naruto was right by them. " Sorry guys I broke my alarm clock yesterday and I forgot to buy a new one.

" See Sasuke I told you he had over slept" said Kakashi. " Fine your right, now what are we doing today" grumbled Sasuke.

" Well because you asked so nicely i'll tell you, we are going to start training and maybe if we have time we will do some missions" said Kakashi. " So what are we going to learn?" said Naruto.

" Well i'm going to train Sasuke and your co-sensei Colby will train you two" said Kakashi. Then out of no were someone jumped out of the bushes and landed right infront of Naruto and Hinata. " Thats right, and the reason why Kakashi is only training Sasuke is because i wanted him to. Now lets get started" said Colby.

As Kakashi took Sasuke somewere to train him Colby took Naruto and Hinata to the river to train them. " Okay the first thing we are going to do is tree climbing and I know Naruto you did this training with me when we were training for 7 years, but your chakra control is at genin level" said Colby.

" Now Hinata how you do the tree climbing exercise you need to put chakra on the bottom of your feet, but if you put too much chakra on your feet you will be blown from the tree and too little you will just fall down" said Colby.

" O-okay C-colby-s-sensei I'll t-try it" said Hinata and Hinata put chakra on her feet and climbed halfway up the tree, but she lost control of her chakra and started to fall. " Hinata!" said Naruto who jumped up and caught her " Hinata-chan are you okay?" said Naruto.

" I'm okay Naruto-kun I just didn't focus for a second" said Hinata. " You did good Hinata. You even went farther than Naruto when he had did it his first time" said Colby " Now lets practice that for 2 hours and then we will train on something else."

" Hai sensei" both of them said.

 **2 Hours Later**

" Okay both of you we will now start on something else" said Colby. " Hinata we are going to find out what is your element". " What do you mean by element?" said Hinata who was confused.

" Well each ninja has chakra and with chakra you can use the five elements for jutsu, here is elemental paper and what you need to do is put your chakra on it and if it turns into ashes you have fire, if it turns sogy you have water, if it crumples you have lightning, if it turns into dirt you have earth, and finally if it cuts in half you have wind" said Colby.

" Okay" said Hinata and she put chakra on the paper and one half of the paper turned sogy and the other half cumpled. " Hmm it seems that you have water and lightning, strange usually hyugas have just have a earth element, but I guess that it was a luck of a draw and now we will now start training in those elements for the rest of the time that we have" said Colby.

 **7 Hours later**

What Hinata learned in those 7 hours was alot. She learned 10 lightning jutsu and 5 water jutsu. She also learned about the nervous system and how to use her family taijutsu with lightning around her fingers and shut down a persons nervous system and sense she was flexable she changed her family taijutsu to her likeing.

What Naruto did was raise his chakra control so he can stay in the first tailed form for as long as he wants, and he now can be in the second tail form for 15 minutes.

" Well guys lets wait for them and then we will end the day off" said Colby and they waited for 10 minutes and Kakashi and Sasuke appeared. " Well thats it for today and tomarrow we will do missions, bye" said Kakashi who used the **Body Flicker jutsu** to go back home.

" You heard Kakashi were are done for today, bye" said Colby.

" Well bye Hinata, Bye Sasuke see you two tomarrow" said Naruto as he ran off and before he went home he bought a new alarm clock and then went home and went to bed.

 **End Of Chapter 5**

 **Sorry guys that this chapter was short and also I wont be able to post a new chapter because i'm camping for a whole week, but after camping I will start on a huge chapter and that chapter is the wave mission and also please leave a review if you want. Thank You and this is FireWolf2980 saying good bye, for now, Bye.**


	7. I am so sorry

**I'm sorry everyone but I know that Naruto and Percy jackson won but I just could not think of a good starting point. Maybe in the future I will do it, just not now. I will how ever do the Naruto and Doctor Who crossover and the reason why is because I was thinking the story months ago and thats why the crossover had a bigger summary than the others. So once again I am very sorry about this.**


	8. Update

**Hey guys I know its been a long time when posted an update and I will tell you guys right now that i had a long break and i will only be working on my fanfic on weekends and holiday's off school. Like i said in the last update that I am making a narutoXdoctor who crossover fanfic and im working on it. After Feb. I will be doing a new crossover and hopefuly im done with the crossover that im doing now. Now also im trying to make each chapter around 2,000 words and if i dont get to that amount than i will try to make the next chapter longer (Now I feel like im Lee).**

 **So yea expect to see my new crossover in a week or so. anyway this is FireWolf2980 signing off bye.**


End file.
